


Remembrance

by Ozma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma/pseuds/Ozma
Summary: Ryne and the butt bow.Very short, non-shippy drabble.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> It's popular with some artists to draw Emet as a father figure to Ryne.
> 
> Just some brief inspiration from that.

“It’s cute.” Ryne once admitted, pointing to the tiny ribbon on Emet-Selch's lower back.

A raised eyebrow and a sardonic, half uptilt of his lips revealed little, the dismissive wave of his hand barely an acknowledgement of her compliment. He had walked off, clinging to his thoughts like he might a precious secret, as was his wont. 

Emet-Selch guarded himself, shrouded and concealed by his precious darkness.

But the Light exposes such corners for that which they truly are -

And not all veiled shadow is wretched. The gentle giants in his serene, abyssal city are evidence enough.

“Child, now is not the time for rest. You should return to your loved ones.” She blinks; Ryne doesn’t remember falling asleep, but the weight of her limbs and blur in her vision are telltale of her body's betrayal. Though she cannot see it, Ryne feels the warmth of the faceless citizen's smile.

She obeys, sliding off the bench with far greater ease than she had gotten up; while she dozed, the others might have gathered – or worse, fussed over her absence.

“It seems you’ve forgotten something.” The stranger motions to the large seat, lifting something from near her former place of rest, dropping it into her hands.

“Thank –“ It’s a small black ribbon lined with red.

“- you.”

But the shade is gone, leaving only memory in its wake.


End file.
